She likes to shine on stage !
by Now-Chan
Summary: Temari et son groupe les K-Queen se rendent à un festival rock, qui pourrait être un vrai tremplin. Des souvenirs qui refont surface et la nostalgie s'empare de notre jolie sablée.


**Note** : « _**Houu, ce fût laborieux ! Environs une semaine de rédaction et l'inspiration qui m'a lâchée pendant un bon moment, enfin bon, peu importe, le voici le voilà 8D ! Bonne lecture !**_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors, j'ai recherché les festivals qui prenaient encore des groupes à la dernière minute, annonça une blonde aux cheveux très longs et aux yeux bleu clair. Et le verdict est qu'on n'a pas le choix, il reste que celui de Kobe, mais il est chouette, j'ai regardé les MySpace de quelques groupes annoncés et ça à l'air pas trop mal. Il parle aussi de « guest star », mais dans l'ensemble ça va être cool, en plus il y a la mer à côté, et le festival « les Déferlantes » pas loin, on pourra y faire un tour.

Les autres membres hochèrent la tête en s'observant, indiquant leur approbation.

- Moi ça me va, j'avais prévu un gros budget de toute manière, fit une brune à macarons.

- Moi pareil, au cas où on tombe sur un gros poisson, enchaîna une autre blonde, Temari, mais bon faut dire ce qui est, on s'y est pris carrément trop tard.

- C'est clair, mais en même temps on y va pour s'amuser, rétorqua Saï, un brun taciturne.

- Totalement, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y aura probablement des producteurs, alors faut pas non plus le prendre à la légère, lui répondit la brune.

- Le tout c'est d'être naturel, et puis c'est pas non plus une compétition, continua Ino. T'en pense quoi toi, Sakura ?

- Moi je suis partante, ça me va très bien ! dit la jeune fille à la chevelure rose.

- Bon, bah si tout est OK, on répète ? proposa Tenten.

Sai au synthétiseur, Temari à la basse, Ino à la batterie, Sakura derrière une baie vitrée à actionner tel ou tel bouton, et enfin, Tenten à la guitare.

**« Save Tonight,  
>And fight the break of dawn,<br>Come tomorrow,  
>Tomorrow I'll be gone. »<strong>

- Eh, c'est vraiment pas mal, s'extasia la sablée.

- T'as vu un peu ! Bon, je propose qu'on décharge les instruments, tout ça, et qu'on se déniche un petit coin tranquille, histoire de se mettre à l'aise, fit Sakura.

- Ça marche ! acquiesça la brune qui avait décidé de détacher ses macarons, je veux juste aller faire un tour des lieux histoire de me faire une petite idée, laissez mes affaires, je me débrouillerai.

- Bah attends, je viens avec toi, continua Temari.

Elle récupéra son portefeuille, attrapa une veste dans la camionnette et rejoignit Tenten.  
>Elles déambulaient autour du grand espace prévu pour le festival, discutant de leurs compositions et des dernières nouvelles.<p>

- Alors, des nouvelles du grand brun ? demanda la blonde.

- J'ai reçu un e-mail récemment, il paraît qu'ils sont à Kanazawa au festival rock, commença-t-elle, il dit qu'il bouge tout le temps, qu'ils ont eux-mêmes du mal à comprendre leur emploi du temps, enfin bon. La vie de célébrités, quoi !

- J'imagine...

- Fais pas cette tête, Tema ! soupira la brunette, et toi des nouvelles d'Ananas ?

- Non, pas depuis quatre ou cinq mois. T'manière j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, je vais pas lui courir après comme ça. C'est définitivement pas mon genre, répondit-t-elle.

- Je comprends...

- Haut les cœurs, s'écria-t-elle, on rejoint les autres ?

- Allons-y, dit-elle en souriant.

Revenant sur leurs pas, elles constatèrent avec joie qu'une foule impressionnante s'était installée durant leur absence. Elles tentèrent de se frayer un chemin en s'excusant pour passer, et rejoignirent le parking où Ino et Sakura se chamaillaient.

- Arrête un peu tu veux, Saku, je te crois pas.

- Mais je te jure que si, elle te reluquait de la tête aux pieds, je crois même qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, fit la rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda la blonde aux yeux verts en se hissant à la hauteur de la batteuse et de l'ingénieur du son.

- Pendant qu'Ino installait nos instruments, commença-t-elle, une nana l'a regardé ostensiblement, je te jure Tema, c'était limite vulgaire.

- Ouhh, mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas prêteuse la fleur de cerisier !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Et si, soupira la blonde platine une lueur de défi dans le regard, ça me plaisait moi, d'être regardée ostensiblement ?

- T'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça, là ? répliqua Sakura, sèche.

Ino haussa les épaules, et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. La rose se contenta d'observer la blonde, blasée, puis lui enserra la taille en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son « amie. »

- Arrêtez de vous tourner autour, vous allez nous rendre barge, grogna la sunienne.

- C'est bien notre passe-temps favori, rétorqua la rose, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Temari lui mit une pichenette sur le nez avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas le tout, mais il faut vraiment que l'on finisse de tout ranger, enchaîna Saï qui s'était assis sur un amplificateur, observant la scène, silencieux comme à son habitude.

- Temari, prends ta basse et emporte le sac avec toi s'il te plait, on est situé juste là, commenta la blonde platine en montrant l'emplacement du doigt.

- Ok !

Tenten récupéra elle aussi ses affaires et accompagna la blonde des sables à l'endroit prévu.

- C'est pas léger tout ça, elle a emporté toutes ses fringues ou quoi ? ronchonna Temari.

- C'est bien poss-

Des cris retentirent, coupant la brune dans ses propos. Les deux jeunes femmes cherchèrent des yeux la provenance des hurlements et constatèrent que ce n'était que l'organisateur qui faisait une annonce - qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu - et se tournèrent vers la camionnette pour observer la réaction des autres membres du groupe. Ino haussait les épaules, ébauchant une moue qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas non plus compris ce que l'homme sur scène avait dit. Pas le moins du monde inquiètes, elles continuèrent de débarrasser leurs affaires, montèrent leurs tentes, et purent enfin faire une pause.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une cigarette en main, allongée sur l'herbe, la tête relevée par une boule de vêtements, Temari se détendait en écoutant Tenten entamer un morceau. Elle reconnut la mélodie de _You really got me now_ des _Kinks_, et chantonna sur l'air entraînant.

**« Girl, you really got me goin'  
>You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'<br>Yeah, you really got me, now  
>You got me so I can't sleep at night... »<strong>

Elle prit une bouffé sur la cigarette, et loucha sur la fumée qu'elle expulsa. Elle avait pris cette mauvaise manie de fumer lorsqu'elle vivait avec Shikamaru Nara, appelé aussi Ananas. Auparavant, elle détestait l'odeur du tabac, puis elle l'avait aimé lorsqu'elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Elle pouvait reconnaître son odeur entre milles, du basilic, de la menthe et _cette_senteur nocive. La jeune femme avait beau dire et beau faire, il faisait encore partie d'elle malgré tout. Temari se sentait seule sans l'homme qui avait partagé presque quatre ans de sa vie, qui avait même vécu sous le même toit qu'elle durant deux années. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés officiellement, mais le simple fait qu'ils ne prennent même plus la peine d'avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre signifiait beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce une façon de dire « Je ne t'aime plus, n'attends rien de moi » ou n'attendaient-ils que cela, des nouvelles ?

Tout le temps où ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils avaient tous deux été fiers et orgueilleux, et n'avait jamais hissé le drapeau blanc. Alors c'était ça la solution ? Faire le premier pas ? Temari n'était pas une fille facile, elle ne laissait pas faire et n'admettait que très rarement ses torts. Le premier pas semblait déjà inenvisageable de son côté.  
>Et du sien ? Était-ce la paresse, l'orgueil ou même le défi ? N'avait-il pas souffert lui aussi de se séparer d'elle, de l'abandonner ? Quelques suppositions loufoques lui vinrent en tête, mais pas la véritable réponse à ses tourments.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé pour profiter de la musique, posa son regard sur le ciel étoilé et sourit lorsqu'un nuage passa. Pour elle, tout se rappelait à lui, mais elle vivrait avec et le temps saurait panser ses blessures.

- Je finirai par l'oublier, songea-t-elle, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se redressa, décidée à ne pas tomber dans le sommeil, et s'assit, observant Ino et Sakura, l'une assise entre les jambes de l'autre, et leur sourit. Sourire qu'elles rendirent.  
>La sunienne tourna alors son regard vers Saï qui écrivait probablement un e-mail, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il les leva vers la blonde sablée et lui adressa un minime sourire en coin, qui fit agrandir celui de la jeune femme. Enfin, elle pivota vers Tenten et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de la serrer dans ses bras. La mine rêveuse qu'elle arborait - tout en continuant de gratter les cordes de sa guitare - lui rappelait le visage d'une enfant.<p>

Tenten était la meilleure amie de Temari. Elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis. Elles ne s'étaient presque jamais disputées car Tenten n'était pas une jeune femme aussi caractérielle que ne l'était sa meilleure amie. Elle était simple, discrète, compréhensive et d'une extrême gentillesse.

C'était en partie grâce à elle qu'elle avait connu Shikamaru, car c'était elle qui lui avait présenté Neji, son petit ami - et accessoirement membre du même groupe que le brun fainéant : « Under the Moonlight » - et qui lui avait ensuite présenté celui qui allait devenir sa moitié.  
>C'était elle qui l'avait épaulé lorsqu'il est parti pour Tokyo, pour l'enregistrement de l'album. Personne n'aurait su le faire mieux que Tenten. Personne !<p>

Elle se mît debout et fît signe à Tenten.

- Viens, on va faire un tour, chuchota-t-elle.

La brune la suivit et lui attrapa la main joyeusement.

- Ca fait du bien, je me sens libre, fit la brune, en s'étirant.

- C'est sûr que ça change de Nikko, renchérit l'autre, et p'is on est pas loin de Nara.

- Nara, s'écria-t-elle, comment ça Nara ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-La ville, andouille, la ville de Nara ! rigola-t-elle.

- Ahhhh ! Oui, pardon ! Kank' et Gaara y sont, non ?

- Ouais, ils y sont pour deux semaines environs, j'irais bien y faire un tour. Ca fait rêver, Nara...

- Arrête de te faire du mal.

- Ce n'est qu'une ville, rétorqua Temari.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et ça n'a rien à voir avec la ville de Nara, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais ça reste tellement difficile de me dire que c'est vraiment fini, soupira-t-elle, mais je t'ai toi !

Elle lui secoua la chevelure, en la décoiffant le plus possible.

- Si c'est ça ta marque de gentillesse, tu peux te la mettre ou je pense, Tema !

- Je sais, rit-elle.

- Bon, t'es prête à te donner à fond, on se dégotte un producteur et on domine le monde ?

- Partante !

Elles continuèrent à marcher, continuant de s'inventer des histoires délirantes tel deux gamines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari luttait tant bien que mal contre l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. D'ordinaire fière voir arrogante, la voilà fébrile et déstabilisée. Cela faisait bien sept ou huit mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, peut-être même plus. Si cet instant avait put être remis à plus tard, elle aurait accepté, indéniablement. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle continua son chemin, en refreinant l'envie de se retourner autant qu'elle le pouvait et regagna l'emplacement où Ino et Sakura fumaient une cigarette, adossées aux barrières qui détouraient le grand espace.

Elles aperçurent alors Temari, dont le teint blême et la respiration saccadée les mirent en alertes. Sakura lança un coup d'œil appuyé à sa comparse.  
>Arrivées à la hauteur de la sunienne, Ino posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme déstabilisée.<p>

- Je viens de l'apprendre aussi Tema, je suis désolée, si j'avais su je n'aurai pas parlé de ce festival, s'excusa la blonde platine, l'air réellement penaud.

- Je sais, c'est juste que... c'était tellement inattendu ! Tu comprends ? murmura la sablée, je les croyais à Kanazawa, pas à ce putain de festival !

Sakura prit alors la parole, plus inquiète que jamais.

- Selon Naruto, leur producteur estime que participer à ce genre de festival amateur renforce leur image. Ça c'est fait à la dernière minute, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, il y avait tellement peu de probabilités qu'on se croise ici, se lamenta Temari, toujours aussi retournée.

Elle ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de se calmer, et récupéré une respiration régulière, quant à son cœur il tambourinait toujours autant. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et chercha Tenten des yeux. Celle-ci se dirigea d'ors et déjà vers elle, qui semblait assez troublée.

- Tu les as croisés toi aussi? s'inquiéta la brunette.

La sablée inspira profondément avant de déclarer:

- Pire, je l'ai croisé _lui_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je vous annonce que ce soir tous les groupes pourront se mesurer au groupe montant « Under the Moonlight » qui a accepté de se prêter au jeu. Alors mélomanes, à vos baguettes ou médiators, peu importe et venez vous inscrire. »

La sablée soupira. Tendue et nerveuse, les événements récents l'avaient rendues complètement à fleur de peau, elle était à la fois choquée et soulagées voire mièvre. Rien qu'entrevoir son visage avait suffit à déclencher tout cela.  
>Mais elle était déterminée, elle ne se ferait pas marcher dessus et encore moins par lui. Ce défi était parfait. Elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle avait changé, et à quel point elle était à charge de revanche, et à quel point elle était prête à surpasser son groupe. A quel point elle donnait tout sur scène, tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais su dire, faire et qu'elle regrettait amèrement.<p>

- Tema, amène-toi, on y va, s'écria la blonde platine.

La blonde des sables comprit tout de suite que ce défi n'était pas que pour sa propre revanche. Ino et Naruto avaient toujours été en combat perpétuel, dans n'importe quel domaine, celui de la musique étant cependant le plus important. Pour quelle raison ?  
>Peu leur importait, si ça leur permettait de s'améliorer l'un et l'autre, mais ce défi était bien plus officiel que de simple challenge dans un garage minuscule entre un frère et une sœur.<p>

- Attends au moins qu'on trouve Tenten et Saï. Sans guitare ni synthé' on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin sinon, l'arrêta la rose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il lui suffisait de monter sur scène et donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Il allait probablement l'observer, critiquer intérieurement chacun de ses gestes, voir même tenter de la déstabiliser, mais rien n'allait ébranler sa détermination. Jamais elle n'avait été faible face à lui, et jamais elle ne le serait.  
>Lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, près du parking, au distributeur, elle l'avait fixé dans le blanc de l'œil, d'un regard dur et provocateur. Elle était passée devant lui sans ciller, ne s'accordant le répit qu'une fois sûre de ne plus être dans son champ de vision. L'effet avait été immédiat, la sunienne s'était mise à haleter, trembler, le tout au rythme de ses battements cardiaques de plus en plus rapide. Mais cette fois ci, elle tiendrait le coup, et ce tout le long du défi. Elle sentait cette flamme se raviver en elle, prête à lui insuffler le courage dont elle allait avoir besoin.<p>

« Accueillons le seul est unique groupe prêt à défier nos jeunes musiciens ! Mes amis, fautes ovation au K-Queen ! »

- Au fait, fit soudainement Sai se tournant sans préavis vers le reste du groupe, j'vous ai pas dit mais Hina a pu se libérer, elle est arrivée il y a même pas dix minutes.

- Cachotier ! C'était ça les e-mails d'hier !

- Mmh, bref, tout ça pour vous donner une raison de plus de tout envoyer, sourit-il.

- Elle te manquait, hein ? questionna la brune.

Pour toute réponse, Sai fit un sourire complété d'un hochement de tête. Ils gravirent les quelques marches, se retrouvant sur l'estrade et se postèrent aux cotés de l'organisateur, tout comme les Under the Moonlight.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous connaissiez, introduit le présentateur et j'ai même cru comprendre qu'Ino, votre batteuse, était la sœur de Naruto.

- C'est exact, répondit Sai, leader du groupe.

- Pourquoi les défier ?

- Pour être honnête, parce que c'est un vrai plaisir de jouer contre un groupe aussi talentueux que le leur.

Le leader vit les autres membres du groupe esquisser un sourire en coin.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, nous sommes à charge de revanches !

- Je n'en doute pas ! s'écria Kiba, batteur des U-M, tout sourire.

« Bien ça promet beaucoup de punch tout ça ! Je rappelle les règles : on vous donne un thème et c'est à vous de trouver une chanson qui y correspond et de l'interpréter. Pour le moment on ne vous demande qu'une chanson qui a du rythme pour débuter ce concert ! Au K-Queen d'ouvrir les hostilités ! »

La blonde adressa un coup d'œil appuyé à Saï, c'est elle qui chanterait ce premier morceau. Temari plaça le micro devant elle, et enfila la sangle de la basse. Elle se tourna vers ses comparses et murmura : « Hold on. » Les premières notes raisonnèrent, puis les paroles débutèrent. La sablée avait une voix à la fois grave et légèrement rauque, adaptée au rythme de la musique.

**« Hold on  
>To what you<br>Been given lately  
>Hold on<br>To what you  
>Know you got<br>Hold on  
>To what you<br>Been given lately  
>Hold on<br>Cause the world will turn if you're ready or not »**

Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, même scrutée et analysée par toute une foule. Des pogos démarrèrent dans la fosse fasse à la scène, des bras se levèrent, des cris retentirent, malgré tout, Temari réussi à repérer la tignasse brune-violacée de Hinata, hurlant le nom de leur groupe, et Chôji tout sourire, assis sur la pelouse parmi les derniers, au fond de l'espace prévu aux visiteurs.  
>Le morceau finit, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de sifflements admiratifs et de cris, les musiciens – rejoints par l'organisateur – essoufflés empoignèrent leur bouteille d'eau pour se rafraîchir.<p>

« Et bien, quel spectacle ! Pas trop intimidés face à d'aussi bons artistes ? »

Les U-M se contentèrent de sourire en coin, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, pas le moins du monde décontenancés. Tout du moins, ils ne le montraient pas.  
>Temari remarqua qu'entre temps, Naruto avait enlevé son t-shirt faisant crier un peu plus le public féminin, cependant ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Shikamaru qui regardait ses compagnons en se mettant d'accord. Il se tourna vers le public, attendit les six coups des baguettes de Kiba qui s'entrechoqueraient. Lorsque enfin le morceau débuta, elle reconnut l'air de « Word up » du groupe KoЯn.<br>Shikamaru arbora une attitude sensuelle, aguicheur. Il n'était jamais plus attirant que sur scène, en chantant et jouant. Il était absolument magnifique, et sa voix... Sa voix la faisait vibrer comme jamais. Il lui manquait, tout lui manquait, sa peau, ses manières de monsieur-je-sais-tout, ses lèvres, tout.

**« A Word up, everybody say  
>When you hear the call you've got to get it under way<br>Word up it's the code word  
>No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard »<strong>

Au fond d'elle, c'était décidé: elle irait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, se libérer de toutes ses choses qui la reliaient à lui.  
>Le morceau prit fin, le présentateur était littéralement émerveillé, c'était un gros coup de pub pour son petit festival.<br>S'en suivit différent thème, le voyage, le soleil, l'amitié, les souvenirs, pendant presque une heure de show. Vînt le moment fatidique de chanter la romance. Saï avait chanté les trois dernières musiques, il murmura à Temari :  
>- Ecoute, je sais bien que t'as pas envie, mais je serais vraiment pas capable de la finir, désolé Tema.<br>La sablée grommela, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que le brun lui laisserait les thèmes du genre. Elle s'accrocha, c'était leur dernière chanson sur scène, elle devait assurer.

**« One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'<br>One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
>I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'<br>One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
>I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'<br>One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
>I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'»<strong>

Elle donna tout. Elle fit du charme au public, accentua le rauque de sa voix, mimait des gestes provocants, sexy, affriolants, le sourire taquin aux lèvres, le regard espiègle. Elle avait tout d'une mangeuse d'homme, elle avait l'air d'un pur fantasme.

- Ma parole elle se déchaîne, pensèrent le reste du groupe.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson d'amour, mais elle aimait le rythme de la musique, électrique.

**« I'm gonna give you the slip  
>I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall<br>Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call  
>Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food<br>Get lost in the crowd  
>One way or another I'm gonna get ya'<br>I'll get ya'  
>I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'<br>Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call »**

Elle finit sa chanson encore plus essoufflée qu'elle ne l'avait été durant tout le concert. Elle vit ses compagnons la féliciter en souriant.

- Wow, tu m'as bluffée, lui chuchota Tenten.

Au moment où l'autre groupe était censé entamer leur dernière chanson et finir en beauté, les membres d'U-M hochèrent la tête et Neji, un grand brun aux yeux clairs, d'une carrure athlétique et d'apparence froide se leva et s'approcha de l'organisateur et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, qui renforcèrent l'air ahuri de l'homme.

- Vous l'annoncez-vous ou on s'en charge ?

Pour toute réponse, Neji attrapa le micro, et déclara à la foule :  
>- Cher public, nous ne ferons pas la dernière chanson.<p>

Des brouhahas de déceptions se firent entendre.

- Nous sommes tombés face à un groupe que nous connaissions, c'est vrai, et j'avoue avoir été particulièrement fasciné, personnellement. Saï a une voix qui peut aussi bien pousser dans les graves que dans les aigus, Temari a une voix complètement affolante et elle a de la présence sur scène, et tous les musiciens savent réellement jouer de leur instruments, capable d'improviser, on voit très vite qu'ils ont de l'énergie à revendre, alors on a décidé de leur laisser la victoire. Applaudissez les très fort, ils le méritent vraiment.

S'en suivit une véritable ovation. La foule criait leur nom de groupe, sifflait, hurlait. Les Under The Moonlight les applaudirent également, Kiba et Naruto s'approchèrent respectivement de Sakura et Ino pour les embrasser, les féliciter. Saï s'approcha de Neji et lui serra la main, et Shikamaru se dirigea instinctivement vers Temari. Il l'a pris dans ces bras, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était choquée, mais encore lucide.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on discute, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Elle se détacha de lui, respirant à grande bouffée pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, lui lança un petit regard et se tourna vers Kiba en souriant.

- Ah ma belle, tu m'as achevé, s'exclama-t-il. Tu chantes encore mieux qu'avant !

- Merci beaucoup Kiba, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Hep blondinette, rigola Naruto, t'as la classe, tu sais ça ?

- J'ai pas fait crier autant de monde que quand toi t'as enlevé ton t-shirt, rétorqua-t-elle.

- T'aurais pu le faire toi aussi, tu sais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrête ça, Naruto, réprimanda le brun à couette.

- Arrête de faire ton ours mal léché, tu sais que je plaisante.

Le brun n'ajouta rien. Temari alla donc vers Neji en grande séance de câlin avec Tenten.

- Tu me laisses l'embrasser ? questionna la blonde en riant.

- Comment ça l'embrasser, bougonna la brune.

- Mais, andouille va, l'embrasser comme un ami, fit-elle, blasée.

- Gnagnagna.

Temari attira Neji vers elle et lui fit un câlin en lui embrassant la joue.

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir réuni, glissa-t-elle.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps, répondit-il.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Les musiciens finirent en saluant le public et sortirent en descendant les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés à leur entrée sur scène.

- On se fait un truc pour ce soir ? On est libre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine normalement, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour faire la fête ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu, demanda le brun aux tatouages en forme de triangle sur les deux joues.

Tous acquiescèrent et décidèrent de se retrouver après une douche, et autre préparatif. Cependant, une voix les arrêta.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler au membre du groupe K-Queen.

Les U-M s'éloignèrent.

- J'ai été vraiment impressionné par vos interprétations. Est-ce que vous composez ?

- Bien sûr, mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, interrogea Saï sur la défensive.

- Je suis producteur, et je cherche des jeunes talents, et vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un bon groupe, mais si vous n'êtes pas intéressez, après tout...

- Bien sûr que si, rattrapa Ino.

- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller discuter un peu, proposa l'homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Oh mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas, s'écria Tenten.

- On va être produit, on va enregistrer, on va jouer dans de grandes salles, on va avoir plus de public, continua la blonde platine.

Le groupe laissa exploser sa joie, fier d'avoir enfin trouvé le tremplin qui allait les envoyer sur de meilleures scènes. Temari en pleura presque de joie. Sakura trépignait en hurlant son contentement, et Saï esquissa d'énorme sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçut Hinata.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais retrouver ma petite amie, fit-il.

- Vas-y, répondit Ino en le poussant gentiment, en souriant.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je dirais que je prendrais bien une bonne douche, et que j'irais bien faire ensuite la fête.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !

Elles s'en allèrent tout en s'extasiant sur leur nouvelle chance, avant de tomber sur le bus des U-M. Tenten toqua à la vitre de la porte et Shikamaru lui ouvrit. Elle entra sans préavis.

- On va être produit, cria-t-elle.

Les membres présents dans le bus les félicitèrent.

- Donc ce soir, c'est soirée, annonça-t-elle, à tout à l'heure !

Elle descendit du bus et se dirigea avec toutes les autres filles vers les sanitaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fête battait son plein. Kiba et Naruto s'étaient déniché des minettes avec qui flirter et dansaient, leurs verres à la main. Tenten et Neji s'étaient éclipsés pour être plus tranquille et le reste discutait autours d'un feu, le fesse sur le sable humide.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensemble, questionna Shikamaru.

- Mmh, non, répondit Ino.

- Comment ça non ? Vous vous roulez des pelles et faites - j'en suis sûr – beaucoup d'autres sortes de chose ensemble mais vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

- J'te fais marcher, patate.

- Merci, soupira-t-il, blasé.

Il se tourna vers Temari, qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière, allongée sur le dos, regardant les étoiles en laissant ses pensées l'emporter. Il se pencha près d'elle, se mit sur ses coudes et lui chuchota.

- Tu voulais discuter, dit-il.

- Pas ici.

- On s'éloigne un peu, c'est pas un problème, on a qu'à aller jusqu'au bus, si tu veux.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle finit sa bière et se redressa. Il l'aida à se relever, et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la route où le bus du groupe était garé. Temari traînait un peu les pieds, elle angoissait d'avance, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, elle crût même qu'elle allait le vomir.  
>Arriver à la hauteur du bus, elle s'assit sur un rocher et regarda Shikamaru aller chercher deux bières. Il lui en ouvrit une et la donna à Temari. Il se posa sur les marches du bus, et la scruta.<p>

- Alors, de quoi on va parler ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Pourquoi tu m'as plus donné de nouvelles, commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas donné, toi ?

- Tu réponds pas à la question.

- La vérité c'est que j'attendais que tu m'en donnes. J'étais toujours celui qui envoyait les e-mails, je me suis demandé si tu t'en fichais, et comme tu n'as pas repris contact, c'était comme si j'avais eu ma réponse.

- Tu sais comment je suis, tu sais pourquoi je ne débutais pas nos e-mails, dit-elle, s'échauffant. Et c'est toi qui avais le plus de choses à raconter, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise exactement ?

- Que je te manquais ou au moins me dire que tu te lassais !

- Je ne me laissais pas, cria-t-elle. Imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir, tu crois que c'est parce que je me lassais, mais tu sais que c'est pas ça !

- Alors, c'est quoi la vérité ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit.

- Effectivement, je crois avoir ma petite idée. Tu n'as pas repris de nouvelles parce que tu es une putain d'orgueilleuse et que tu es trop fière de toi, commença-t-il, bien que son vis-à-vis ait les larmes aux yeux. Et tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai espéré que tu te la mettrais de côté, ta fierté, pour moi. Au lieu de ça tu t'es braquée et tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux m'oublier. On s'est aimé pendant quatre ans, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid, c'est ça ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, cria-t-elle en se levant, j'ai énormément souffert, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tout ce que je faisais me rappelait à toi, arrête d'interpréter les choses telles qu'elles ne sont pas !

- Tu ne m'as jamais exprimé tes sentiments en première, j'ai toujours du tout faire ! Comment je pouvais savoir que tu souffrais autant ?

- Tu souffrais pas toi peut-être ? grogna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Et même si je te laissais tout faire le premier, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne les voulais pas !  
>La jeune femme commença a suffoquer, et tenta de se contrôler pour reprendre une respiration normale, mais le brun se mit immédiatement en alerte.<p>

- Tema, ça va ?

La sablée secoua la tête négativement et s'accroupit. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

- Temari, calme-toi, respire calmement.

Elle laissa les larmes couler.

- Tu... m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle dans son sanglot.

Il la prit dans ses bras, laissant les cinq minutes de colère qui venaient de se passer derrière lui. Il la berça, lui dit qu'elle lui avait aussi manqué.

- J'ai jamais voulu ça, j'ai jamais voulu que ça se finisse comme ça, pleura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme posa son front contre celui de la blonde des sables.

- C'est pas fini, dis pas ça.

- Shikamaru, je voulais vraiment t'oublier, je voulais que tu sortes de ma tête, t'étais constamment dans mes pensées, mais j'y arrivais pas, je pouvais pas, je t'aime tellement, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais, arrête de pleurer.

Elle essuya ses larmes, inspira et expira profondément et répéta :

- Je t'aime Shikamaru, je le pense vraiment.

- Je t'aime aussi, énormément.

Ils s'embrassèrent, sans surprise et sentir un besoin urgent de se prouver leurs sentiments reculèrent vers le bus et montèrent dedans. Temari ferma la porte tandis que le brun allumait la sono. Ils se ré-embrassèrent et se déplacèrent vers le fond du bus où cinq couchettes reposaient.  
>Shikamaru passa sa main sous le débardeur de sa partenaire, qui elle, déboutonnait la chemise du jeune homme. Il attrapa la sablée, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur. Il déposa plusieurs baisés sur la clavicule de la jeune femme, qui soupira d'aise, et entreprit de lui détacher les cheveux. Il déposa la blonde sur l'une des couchettes, et l'allongea dessus. Pressée, elle lui retira sa chemise et, dans la foulée, sa ceinture, tandis que le brun lui enlevait son t-shirt, le tout virevolta à travers la pièce.<p>

Le reste suivit rapidement, et Temari n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

- T'es une sauvage, marmonna-t-il.

- La ferme, sourit-elle, en l'embrassant.

Tout allait très vite. Temari retourna le brun sous elle, qui n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de la pénétrer. Leur échange se fit beaucoup moins bestial, il était devenu doux et tendre. La sablée lâcha quelques larmes, peut-être dû au plaisir ou à la joie. Leur échange dura relativement longtemps, avant que le brun ne s'active un peu plus, et jusqu'au moment où ils s'adonnèrent l'un à l'autre.  
>Ils ne s'endormirent pas et discutèrent pendant un long moment, et se dire qu'il fallait rejoindre les autres, alors ils se rhabillèrent, non sans plaisanter. Ils sortirent du bus, s'allumèrent une cigarette et finir par se diriger vers le groupe formé sur la plage. Ensemble.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque la blonde s'éveilla, Tenten ne dormait plus et attendait le sourire aux lèvres plongée dans ses pensées.

- Alors tes retrouvailles, questionna la blonde.

- Très bien, et les tiennes, j'ai entendu pas mal de grabuge, j'ai eu un peu peur.

La blonde sourit.

- Ca s'est bien terminé, pas vraiment comme j'ai cru que ça allait se finir, c'est même beaucoup mieux.

- Vous êtes re-ensemble ?

- Je crois qu'on a jamais été vraiment séparé.

La brune lui adressa un sourire magnifique.

- Je suis tellement contente que ça s'arrange.

- Et moi alors.

Il y eu un peu de bruit, et Neji ouvrit la tente.

- Un petit-déjeuner ça vous tente ?

Les deux filles se levèrent et rejoignirent le reste du groupe à l'intérieur du bus des Moonlight. Shikamaru était assis sur une barrière, fumant sa cigarette, et décrocha un sourire incroyable lorsqu'il aperçut Temari, elle le lui rendit.

- On peut discuter deux minutes, j'ai quelque-chose pour toi.

- D'accords dit-elle, avant de s'allumer elle aussi une cigarette.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin, Temari en profita pour lui embrasser la jugulaire.

- C'est assez gênant.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fit-elle, inquiète

- Ca fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, on a vécu sous le même toit, je me suis dit que... enfin, qu'on pouvait passer à autre chose, enfin tu vois, dit-il, rougissant.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea-t-elle, septique.

- Je sais qu'on est encore jeune, tout ça, mais je voudrais savoir si...

Il sortit un petit écrin, et l'ouvrit.

- Tu voudrais bien m'épouser ?

La sablée mis sa main sur sa bouche, complètement bouleversée, elle sourit de toute ses dents, cependant incapable de prononcé un mot. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en murmurant un petit oui, noyé dans le fond de sa gorge.  
>Le brun sortit la bague de son écrin, inspira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette, et passa la bague autours de l'annuaire de la blonde des sables.<p>

- Je suis l'anti-romantisme, moi. Je te demande de m'épouser autour d'une cigarette...

La blonde éclata de rire, avant de l'embrasser.

- Je m'en fous, c'est comme ça que ça me plait, chuchota-t-elle. Merci pour tout, Shika.

Elle sourit et vît Tenten pas très loin sauter dans les bras de son... fiancé ? Elle aussi une bague au doigt, pleurant de joie. La blonde montra sa main et mis en évidence la bague qu'elle portait.

- Oh mon dieu, cria-t-elle, toi aussi !

Les deux hommes rigolèrent, passablement gênés.

- On était dans la même bijouterie, j'étais déjà au courant, souffla Shikamaru.

- Je vais sortir les violons, dit la blonde, un peu nerveuse. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant.

Elle prit le visage de son futur mari entre ses mains, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**« Bon, désolé pour cette fin assez bizarre, je sais que le lemon est très court et tout et tout, mais l'inspiration me manquait, et je voulais quand même poster avant de partir en vacances donc voilà.  
>Merci à mes lecteurs, et aux fêlés de la fanfiction (<strong>**Jux****, ****Wiki****, Yum'), et merci beaucoup ****Saoudy-de-mon-heart**** et à tout celles qui m'ont soutenus en particulier, c'est à dire ****toi****, ****toi**** et ****toi****. Autre chose, la première partie de cet OS est sur le blog de ****Jux-kun****, je tiens à répéter que l'idée de base de l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas, je n'ai fait que réécrire la suite (qu'elle avait commencée à rédiger) à ma sauce . La première partie est ****ici****, si vous souhaitez la lire ! »**

**_Les musiques du film ~_**

**Save tonight - Eagle-Eye Cherry** **You Really Got Me - The Kinks** **Hold on - KT Tunstall** **Word up - KoЯn** **One way or another - Blondie**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
